


I Love You More Than You Think, Without Any Terms Or Conditions

by Junemo10



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/pseuds/Junemo10
Summary: I didn't always wanna be there when you beckoned,I Struggled with feelings insideBut believe that I'd be there in a secondIf I was ever needed by your side, alrightI think that we know that we know each other really wellI know I wanna know you for the rest of my lifeDo friends with benefits say "I love you"?
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	I Love You More Than You Think, Without Any Terms Or Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!! 
> 
> This fic was has been a really exciting adventure! It was a bit of a challenge for me, having a lot of new aspects to learn and work with. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I truly hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Here is a playlist I created to go along with the fic:  
> [i love you more than you think, without any terms or conditions - the soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6BeW6ygWiYd040DQw7nbpw?si=SVRJcFbnTlmZ4GjxY2NHBQ)
> 
> Sending you lots of love! Wishing you well in the new year!! 
> 
> Once again, I owe so much to my lovely Beta [mother_of_lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/profile)  
> Thank you so much for everything!! From brainstorming to reading my nonsense comments. It means the world to me, and this, once again, could not have happened without you. I appreciate you more than I can express <3
> 
> Also to my Noothive <3 thank you for your encouragement and kindness.

“I cannot believe you expect me to wear this,” Arthur huffed, looking down at the costume Leon had set in his lap as he pulled the car into the parking lot of the pub. 

“Hey, you’re the one who refused to bring anything. Come on, Arthur, it’s Halloween. Besides, Gwaine said it’s a requirement in order to get in.” Leon nudged his shoulder as they stepped out. 

“Fine. But I’m leaving the cape.” 

“I believe it’s called a cloak, actually,” Leon grinned as Arthur shoved the heavy red fabric back into the car. 

“I don’t care much what it’s called. I’ll look ridiculous enough as it is,” Arthur grumbled, stepping up on the sidewalk as Leon opened the entrance door wide for Arthur. 

“Relax. _Everyone_ is going to be dressed up,” Leon said, holding up his Batman mask for emphasis before slipping it onto his face and tugging on the black cape that hung around his shoulders. “How do I look?”

“Like the Dark Knight himself,” Arthur rolled his eyes but gave his friend a nod. Leon had been working on his costume for a while; the Dark Knight suit was an incredible build in itself, especially on Leon. 

Arthur was about to step in when Leon put a hand out, and raised his eyebrows. Arthur pouted and reluctantly put on the golden plastic crown. 

Arthur muttered under his breath as he passed through the doors. A rush of warmth hit him, and he sighed into it, the strong smells of alcohol and greasy food waving a warm welcome. The pub was packed, as usual for Friday nights, and especially typical for holiday specials. Every table was full, and there were even people seated at the bar. Halloween decor covered every inch of the pub, and a Black Eye Peas song, though a great choice, was blasting from the speakers. Arthur sighed, already feeling a headache coming on, as they glanced around. 

Arthur and Leon were able to spot the group’s table right away - or more like they were able to spot _Gwaine_ right away, and Arthur resisted the urge to walk right back out. Gwaine was wearing his version of a sexy Julius Caesar, with the red cape, black breastplate with golden detail, and the shortest leather skirt possible. This was the fifth year in a row of his quest to dress as ‘sexy historical figures’, and he showed no signs of stopping.

Arthur took a seat next to Percival, who was sporting a cowboy hat and a small star pin over his regular button-up that read _‘sheriff,’_ patting him on the back in greeting. 

“Cowboy huh, I’m surprised Gwaine let you get away with such a minimal costume.” 

“Couldn’t steal Gwaine’s show, now could I,” Percival chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. Arthur shook his head in agreement, turning around in time to see Lancelot heading toward them, a tray of beers in hand. 

Lancelot was wearing his uniform, a musketeer hat, feather and all, resting on his head; looking entirely out of place with the tee shirt and jeans. 

“There you two are, fashionably late as always. Your costume looks wicked, Leon.” Lancelot nodded at the costume as Leon slipped his mask up to his face, letting it rest on his head. 

“Thanks, mate. How’s the bar training going?” 

“Going well, actually, better than you might think. Elyan says hello, by the way.” Lance shoved a thumb over his shoulder toward the kitchens. “He got stuck filling in for someone else tonight; unfortunately, otherwise he’d be out here with you lot.” 

“Aw, he will be missed. Give him our best,” Leon smiled sadly. 

“Can I get you guys anything else?” When they all shook their heads, Lancelot gave them a nod and headed back to work, carrying the rest of the beers toward another table. 

“How glad I am to have snagged a night off,” Gwaine blew an exasperated breath, raising his glass to his lips. 

“How has work been, Arthur, Leon?” Percival asked kindly. 

“Busy,” Arthur glanced at Leon, who just shrugged in response. “How about you?” 

“The garage has been scheduling me more shifts than I can handle sometimes,” Percival sighed. 

“Pretty soon, I’m going to be heading over there in a jealous rage to scold Tom for hogging my boyfriend,” Gwaine grumbled. Percival chuckled, rubbing Gwaine’s back. 

“Tom just needs the extra hand since Cedric quit last month. It’s been pretty tight without him, but honestly, I’m glad he’s gone. Didn’t carry his weight enough even when he was there, if you ask me,” Percival rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry to hear that. Hope you catch a break soon.” Arthur could understand being overworked. If there’s one thing, Arthur felt, it was that. 

“Have I told you all about what my director said to me the other day?” Gwaine started, and when enough people shook their heads, he pressed his palms to the table. “Okay, you will _not_ believe this.” 

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at Gwaine’s expense along with the rest of the group. When the story finally came to a close, Arthur noticed his drink was down. 

“Alright, I’m going to get another drink. Anyone want anything?” 

“I’ll take another,” Leon replied with a smile. Arthur took a last look around the group before getting out of his seat and stepping up to the bar. He slid onto a stool and knocked his knuckles against the wood, half turning to look out at the room. 

“Be with you in a moment.” 

Arthur swung his head back at the sound of the deep accent. The man had his back to him, but Arthur was _not_ complaining. 

The grey _Rising Sun_ tee clung deliciously to a lean muscled back, and Arthur found himself watching the way he twisted to reach for a glass, his black skinny jeans hugging his ass perfectly. Arthur’s eyes scrambled up his body as it began to turn toward him, trying to look innocently up at the man’s face, but holy fuck, that was even better. Perfectly sculpted, high cheekbones greeted him, and Arthur had an instinctive urge to touch and run his thumbs over-

“A little pompous, don’t you think?” Arthur blinked, clearing his suddenly very thick throat as he met the man’s stunning blue eyes. 

  
“Sorry?” 

The man raised an eyebrow and pointed at Arthur’s head. 

“Oh,” Arthur rolled his eyes, patting the crown. “It’s a bit of a joke. See, my name is Arthur, so my friend got me this crown since I refused to wear a costume tonight. I’m supposed to be-” 

“King Arthur,” the man let out a disbelieving chuckle. “Arthur, of course, your name is Arthur.” 

“If this is some weird way of insulting me…” Arthur raised an eyebrow, shifting his seat a little. 

“No, it's just. My name is Merlin.” 

“No way.” Arthur couldn’t help but grin. “You’re not fucking with me?” 

“Is that an invitation?” The smirk Merlin gave him was downright sexy, and Arthur felt a heat growing in his stomach. 

“The legends do paint Merlin as a rather _devoted_ worshipper to his glorious king,” Arthur couldn’t help but tease. Never in his life had he thought suffering all the King Arthur jokes would pay off in such a strange way. 

“Oh, and you fit the bill for an arrogant prat, too, do you?” Merlin’s eyebrow quirked in challenge. Arthur mocked an offended look, throwing his hand over his heart in protest. 

“You can’t address me like that. I am a king,” Arthur adjusted his crown for show. “Or a paying customer at the least.” 

“Forgive me,” Merlin rolled his eyes and bowed mockingly. “King Prat, may I have the honor of taking your order, _my Lord_.” Arthur snorted. 

“Magic me up two lagers, if you please.” Merlin let out a small laugh that made Arthur smile as he nodded and turned to grab another glass. Arthur went back to staring. 

“What are you even meant to be, anyway?” Arthur gestured to Merlin’s mop of deliciously dark curls, looking up at the two flashing, round pumpkins that swayed on springs. They reminded Arthur of a lousy party favor for a kid’s Halloween party. 

“Uhh, bartender during Halloween.” Merlin smiled cheekily over his shoulder. 

“Ah, that explains it,” Arthur chuckled absentmindedly, as Merlin turned around to set two glasses in front of him. 

“What, you don’t like men with flashing balls or something?” Merlin said with a completely innocent face, and Arthur pressed his lips together to try to hide his grin at what the question was hinting at. 

“Oh, no, I love them,” Arthur corrected, looking Merlin right in the eye. Merlin’s face split into a mischievous smirk. 

“Good to know.” 

_Holy shit._

“Thanks, mate,” Arthur gestured, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. 

“We only do-“ 

“Cash and carry, right,” Arthur interrupted, taking out more than enough notes, giving Merlin a wink, and setting them on the counter.

“Thanks again.” 

He didn’t wait for a response, but he could still feel eyes on him as he took the drinks and disappeared into the crowd, walking back towards his table. 

“...I cannot believe you got away with that,” Leon chuckled, shaking his head at Gwaine, who seemed to be making a fool of himself trying to tell a story. 

Arthur set the drinks down on coasters, and Leon thanked him, sipping it immediately at hearing Percy object to another thing Gwaine said. 

Arthur interjected a few times as the group went on, but his mind kept straying back to the sexy man standing behind the bar. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Merlin get out from behind the bar and head to the bathrooms. As he passed by Arthur, he looked at him; they held each other's eyes for a moment, and it was as though time had stopped. 

Another roar of laughter broke out amongst the group, jerking Arthur back to the present. He twisted back in his seat, counting to ten before excusing himself to use the loo. 

Arthur weaved his way through the crowded tables. The thought of being a creepy bathroom-ambusher falling out of his mind as he pushed the door open to see the sexy bartender- Merlin, bending over the sink as he washed his hands diligently, the soap making loud squelching sounds that echoed in the bathroom. 

Arthur stood still as the door swung closed behind him, the gentle click sealing the sounds of the pub on the other side of the door, making the rushing water from the faucet seem louder. 

Merlin’s mop of dark curls swayed tantalizing as he glanced up into the mirror, meeting Arthur’s eyes instantly. Arthur inhaled sharply at the sight of blue eyes, the bathroom’s fluorescent lights making them bright and piercing. Merlin’s lips broke out into a grin, shaking his hands and reaching for a paper towel out of the dispenser. Arthur watched his long fingers as they stretched and folded around the paper, drying his hands, before letting it fall into the wastebasket beside him. 

Merlin turned toward him, leaning back against the sink and crossing his arms. Arthur couldn’t help but follow the line of his arms, the muscles flexing from his forearms all the way up to his shoulders, the short sleeves of his tee-shirt tightening wonderfully around his biceps. 

When Arthur’s eyes made their way back up to Merlin’s, he inhaled sharply at the intensity he found. The look of pure desire swirling in the beautiful blue, reflecting all Arthur was feeling inside. 

The automatic faucet shut off the steady drizzle of water with a _tick_ , and it was like a starting pistol for a race they didn’t know they were running.

Merlin took two steps toward Arthur and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss, his lips pressing full and soft, snaking one hand up to rest on the side of his neck. 

After a moment’s shock, Arthur kissed him back, his hands grabbing at Merlin’s waist as he stepped forward into the kiss, turning Merlin until his back was pressed up against the wall beside them. 

Arthur moved his hand lower, sneaking under the hem of Merlin’s shirt until Arthur was touching the skin of his hip, holding him firmly in place as he pressed his body closer, trapping Merlin flush against the wall. 

Arthur licked at Merlin’s lips before kissing the corner of his mouth and moving down, kissing over and down his jaw and into his neck. Merlin’s hands grabbed at the back of Arthur’s long-sleeved shirt, tilting his head to allow Arthur more access. Arthur found a soft spot and sealed his lips around it, biting lightly into the skin and sucking. 

“Fuck,” Merlin moaned, his body arching into Arthur. “Fuck, _Arthur_.” 

A satisfying warmth spread through Arthur’s chest at hearing his name in that deep voice. 

“Shit. Okay. I get off work in five minutes,” Merlin gasped, pulling at Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur licked around the spot he had sucked and pulled back to look up at Merlin, not moving his body. 

“I’ll be waiting outside, then,” Arthur responded, reluctantly stepping away, loving the way Merlin’s body seemed to follow his, as if on instinct. 

Merlin adjusted his shirt and jeans. Arthur tried not to look too blatantly, but couldn’t tear his eyes away as Merlin slipped past him and reached for the door. Merlin took one last, appraising glance at Arthur before disappearing through the opening. 

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, grinning, his heart still racing as he turned and looked into the mirror for a moment. 

The crown on his head seemed to glint in the light for a moment, giving Arthur a slight feeling of deja vu. 

Arthur quickly ran his fingers through his hair and straightened up his clothes before walking out. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The cab ride to Arthur’s was excruciating. Merlin could feel every nerve of his body vibrating. He could still feel the searing heat of Arthur’s lips on his neck, the way his hands had wrapped possessively around Merlin’s hips. Merlin’s cock was uncomfortably hard, and by the smirk on Arthur’s lips, bulging visibly in his jeans. 

_Oh, he couldn’t wait to wipe that smug look off Arthur’s gorgeous face._

The vehicle was barely even moving before Arthur’s hand found its way to Merlin’s thigh, drawing a circular pattern with his fingers that was driving Merlin mad. Each time the fingers got closer and closer to where Merlin wanted them most, he had to tense to keep from shifting into it and making it obvious to their driver what they were about to do. 

Luckily, it was only a short trip. When they finally arrived, Arthur paid the cabbie and swung his door open, giving Merlin a smirk before getting out. Merlin mumbled a quick _thanks_ before he awkwardly slid out across the seat, shutting the door behind him, and following Arthur to the door of his house.

Arthur unlocked the door and stepped inside, holding it open for Merlin to enter. 

Merlin offered a smile as he stepped inside and stood uncomfortably in the empty foyer. The walls were bare, painted a bright white to accent the equally bare marble countertops. 

Merlin’s eyes locked with Arthur’s, and swallowed at the heated look boring straight through him. Arthur took two steps forward, pushing Merlin back until he was pressed up against the front door, in parody of their moment in the bathroom. Merlin felt his heart hammering in his chest, alert to Arthur’s every move. 

  
Arthur pinned Merlin in place with his hips, bracing his forearms against the door on either side of Merlin’s head. Merlin gasped, feeling Arthur’s bulge pressing into him. Leaning down, Arthur brushed his lips against Merlin’s, drawing a barely suppressed moan from him. 

“Now, where were we?” Arthur’s breath trailed over Merlin’s jaw as his hands ran over the edges of Merlin’s light jacket and began pushing it off his shoulders. 

“This feels about right,” Merlin managed, as Arthur pulled the jacket all the way off and captured Merlin’s lips in a delicious kiss. 

Arthur slipped his fingers under Merlin’s red scarf, his fingers caressing the skin before tugging it off his neck and letting it fall to the ground. 

“God, this neck,” Arthur moaned, his thumb smoothing over the mark he had left. He kissed it lightly, drawing a shiver out of Merlin.  
  


“Bedroom?” Merlin swallowed, pulling Arthur’s red jacket off. Arthur nodded, kissing at Merlin’s lips as he grabbed his hips, dragging Merlin with him as he walked backwards, leading him down the hall. 

Arthur flicked on the light switch, illuminating just enough as Merlin reached for Arthur’s jumper and yanked it over his head. Arthur laughed as it got stuck over his ears and helped it the rest of the way. Merlin moaned, running his hands up Arthur’s defined chest, lingering over every chiseled muscle and divot. 

Arthur shivered as Merlin ran his thumbs over Arthur’s nipples, making Merlin’s knees go weak. He pushed Arthur back until he hit the bed and sat down. Merlin straddled his thighs and ran his hands up his chest and into Arthur’s golden locks. 

Arthur yanked Merlin’s tee shirt off over his head, running his hands over Merlin’s heated skin, feeling the lean muscles underneath his smooth skin. 

  
“I knew you were stronger than you looked,” Arthur teased breathlessly. A warmth curled in Merlin’s stomach, enjoying the attention as he rocked his hips over Arthur, pressing his straining cock against Arthur’s, pulling moans out of both of them. The fabric of their jeans scratched together as their lips found each other once more. Merlin deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past Arthur’s parted lips as he groaned. They sighed into it, picking up speed before Arthur gripped Merlin’s arms suddenly.

“Christ, I’m too close,” Arthur panted. Stilling his hips, Merlin lingered over the kiss, teeth tugging at Arthur’s bottom lip before pulling back and getting to his feet. 

Merlin stood on shaky legs, reaching to undo the button on Arthur’s jeans. He lay back, lifting his hips as Merlin pulled his jeans down slowly, revealing his golden skin in increments. Looking up, Merlin smiled slowly, feeling the heat of Arthur’s gaze curl around the base of his spine. Dropping the trousers on the floor, Merlin repeated the process with Arthur’s boxer briefs, his thick, flushed cock springing free. Straightening, Merlin pulled his own trousers and briefs down, standing for a moment to let Arthur drink in the sight of him.

Arthur moved farther back onto the bed as Merlin crawled over him, bare skin pressing together for the first time. Merlin pressed his hands to Arthur’s chest, looking up at him from under his lashes as he latched his mouth around his right nipple.

“Oh god, Merlin,” Arthur gasped, watching Merlin’s face, threading his fingers through his long hair. Merlin bit down gently, and Arthur arched his back into it with a groan. Merlin moved to the other to give it the same attention, moaning every time Arthur pulled at his hair. 

Merlin kissed his way down Arthur’s chest, occasionally biting at a muscle, sending shivers throughout Arthur’s body. Finally, Merlin settled between Arthur’s thighs, gripping the base of Arthur’s cock before licking up the shaft with the flat of his tongue. Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin’s hair, squeezing lightly in pleasure. 

Arthur swallowed audibly as Merlin took him into his mouth. Merlin took him as far as he could, feeling Arthur’s cockhead nudge the back of his throat. Arthur whimpered as he moved back up, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Then Merlin repeated, moving down and up as he found his rhythm. 

Arthur’s hips bucked slightly, hands clutching at the sheets, trying to press deeper into the heat of Merlin’s mouth. He made choked off whimpers of protest as Merlin took less and less into his mouth, picking up speed and pumping the base of Arthur’s cock with his hand.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck Merlin,” Arthur moaned, as if trying to warn Merlin as his body tensed up. Arthur bucked his hips up hard, thrusting his cock in deep. Merlin took it without complaint, looking up at Arthur with eyes blown wide. Arthur’s body went rigid, calling out Merlin’s name as he came. Merlin pulled off but continued to pump him through it with his hands, watching the come spurt out all over Arthur’s stomach.

Reaching down between his own legs, Merlin watched Arthur’s blissed-out face while he stripped his cock, moving to straddle Arthur’s hips. He felt his balls tighten, just on the verge of finally finding his release when Arthur moved suddenly, flipping them over and pinning Merlin’s wrists to the mattress. Leaning down, he kissed Merlin passionately, slipping one hand between their bodies to grasp the base of Merlin’s neglected cock. 

  
  
Merlin jerked in response, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Arthur took his time kissing down Merlin’s neck, pumping him languidly with his fist. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s back, holding onto him tightly. 

  
“ _Arthur!_ ” Merlin moaned, his head falling back as Arthur picked up speed with his hand, until Merlin shuddered in release, letting out a loud cry and arching his back off the bed.

Arthur collapsed beside Merlin as they caught their breaths. After a moment, Arthur got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a damp cloth, using it to gesture at Merlin’s stomach. Taking it, Merlin wiped the come off and handed it back to Arthur. 

“That was…” 

“Amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Arthur smiled dazedly, smiling at Merlin’s response. Pulling the blankets over themselves, Arthur tucked himself around Merlin, burying his nose in the back of Merlin’s neck. He drifted to sleep with Arthur’s warmth pressed along his back. 

Early the next morning, Merlin carefully slipped out of the comfortable bed and picked up his scattered clothing, doing his best not to wake Arthur. Just as Merlin was sneaking out the bedroom door, he took one last look back at the bed and startled when he found Arthur gazing up at him blearily, a small smile on his lips. Merlin smiled back before shutting the door behind him. 

Running a hand through his hair, Merlin set off in the direction of the tube. Pulling out his phone, he glanced down to check the time and winced. 

Maybe his flatmates wouldn’t even notice. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Are you _just_ getting in now?” Gwaine asked critically, voice unnecessarily loud as Merlin closed the door to their apartment. 

“Uh,” Merlin paused, mid shrug of his jacket. He glanced up, finding Lancelot sitting at the kitchen counter, trying to hide his smile behind a mug of coffee while Gwaine stood in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel.

“Our _scandalous_ , _scandalous_ flatmate,” Gwaine shook his head, running some sort of product through his hair. Merlin blushed and resumed hanging his jacket on the hook beside the door and removing his phone from the pocket. 

“Yeah, you’re one to talk, Gwaine,” Lance chided, shaking his head. Gwaine pointed his finger. 

  
“I’ll remind you that I have a boyfriend. A very hunky, delicious boyfriend. There is nothing scandalous about that.”  
  


“I’m sure you’re saints,” Lance deadpanned. 

“Very virtuous actually, lots of worshipping-”  
  
Lance and Merlin groaned and shared a look. Gwaine just grinned cheekily at them. 

“So, who was the guy anyway? You disappeared pretty quickly. Lance said, and I quote, _you were out the door at lightning speed_ ,” Gwaine leaned against the back of the sofa. 

“Just a very gorgeous man, who I’ll probably never see again,” Merlin sighed, reaching for the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. 

“Well, you never know. Miracles _do_ happen,” Gwaine teased, heading back into the bathroom. 

Merlin sipped his drink, silently hoping that was true.

“We are having a study group session if you wanted to come tonight. You’ll get to meet Gwen.” Lance interrupted Merlin’s thoughts with a nudge. Merlin blinked before nodding.

“Yeah! That sounded like fun,” Merlin smiled. “How did you guys even start that group anyway? Aren’t you guys in all different majors?” 

“Yep,” Lance chuckled. “Gwen started it last year during our Gen-ed courses. She was looking for people to join her group and Gwaine just so happened to be failing several classes.” 

“I can hear you, you know,” Gwaine’s muffled voice echoed from the bathroom.

“So, we joined her group. That’s also how we met her,” Lance continued, ignoring Gwaine. 

“That’s really brilliant,” Merlin sipped at his coffee. “Well, I will need to take a quick shower, but otherwise am ready.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to say anything…” Lance teased, laughing when Merlin shoved his shoulder. 

“Ass,” Merlin grinned, downing the rest of his cup before making his way into his room. 

“Gwaine, lend me the bathroom, will you?”  
  


“Oh, I don’t know. Honestly, I was thinking of moving in.”

“Get the fuck out.” 

  
Gwaine cackled all the way down the hall. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Merlin! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Lance has told me so much about you!” Gwen set her backpack down on the ground and extended her arms out. Merlin blushed but accepted the warm hug, the smell of her sweet perfume enveloping him.

“Gwen!” Gwaine raised his arms as Gwen came around to give him a hug next. 

“Oi, no need to greet your boyfriend,” Lance teased, grinning as Gwen rolled her eyes before leaning down for a kiss. Merlin tried not to stare, but his heart warmed at seeing Lance so happy. 

“So, you went to high school with Lance?” Gwen asked as they all settled back into their seats at a table near the back, away from the main lobby. 

“Yep, all four miserable years,” Merlin chuckled, glancing over at Lance, who nodded. 

“Definitely would not have made it through without this one.” Lance patted Merlin’s back. 

“Well, you’ll fit in with our misfit group for sure then,” Gwen smiled.

“Yes, we’ve got a linguistics major,” Lance pointed to his chest. “A drama major,” Lance gestured to Gwaine, who gave Melin a wink. “ A music major, and now a photography major. We’re really ticking off all the boxes.”

“That’s right, music major! Lance has told me all about your angelic voice. I hope I can hear it sometime.” Gwen blushed and shot a mocking glare at Lance. 

“Lance likes to butter me up, but that’s too kind, Merlin, really. Thank you.” 

“We do have karaoke nights occasionally with the whole group, so perhaps we can work one in.” Gwaine grinned, and Gwen clasped her hands together excitedly. 

“The whole group?” Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh yes, it gets worse,” Lance teased. “Actually, if you’re up for it, we were thinking about having a little get together to introduce you to everyone.”

“That sounds nice,” Merlin smiled hesitantly. Gwen noticed and patted his hand.  
  
“It will just be a small thing, I promise. Besides, they’ve all heard about you and can’t wait to meet you.” 

“Well then, I guess I _really_ can’t turn it down, then, huh,” Merlin raised his eyebrows, receiving excited grins in return. 

“Okay, enough of that. Let’s get down to business. How is everyone doing in their classes so far? Gwaine, you had that test today, right? How did that go?” Gwen asked kindly, taking a binder out of her bag and setting it next to Merlin’s on the table. There was a pause as everyone turned to look at Gwaine.

Gwaine froze, his eyes widening, fumbling with his phone to check the display. There were several missed texts across the screen. The other three tensed in response, waiting for the verdict. When a look of horror passed over Gwaine’s face, they all felt the panic. 

“Oh no-”

“ _Shit!_ ” 

Merlin covered his mouth to stifle a chuckle, watching Gwaine scramble out of his chair, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and race through the coffee house toward the door. Gwen held her face in her hands, shaking her head. Lance only sighed, glancing down at his empty mug.

“Well, on that note, more caffeine, anyone?”

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure about this?” Merlin asked nervously, fidgeting with the buttons of his plaid shirt. 

Gwaine rolled his eyes, pulling Merlin’s hands away. 

“Honestly, the button-up looks amazing on you. The fewer buttons, the better, I always say. And _look_ at those muscles, gosh, you’re gorgeous.” Gwaine looked up at Merlin with a sigh. 

“Not about the buttons, Gwaine,” Merlin retorted, ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks. “About meeting your friends.”

“Aw, Merlin.” Gwen rubbed his arm, smiling sweetly as she walked past him. “Don’t fret. It’s going to be fun! They are really lovely people. Help me put the snacks out, will you?” 

Merlin nodded, taking the bowls of crisps out of her hands and placing them on the table just as the doorbell rang. 

“Get in here,” Lance grinned as he opened the door, ushering the guests inside. 

“Elyan!” Gwen rushed over to wrap her brother in a quick hug. 

“Hey Merlin,” Elyan walked over, giving his shoulder a pat. “Nice to see you outside work.” 

“You too,” Merlin smiled. 

Gwaine pulled the taller man closer, the sheepish look on his face not suiting his massive build. 

“This is my boyfriend, Percy. Percy, Merlin.” Merlin shook hands with the man. 

“Gwen, I brought wine!” came a light voice from the door. Merlin peered over to see a tall woman dressed in a fancy looking purple dress and heels. Gwen cheered, coming to kiss the woman’s cheek. The woman looked around the room and lit up when she spotted Merlin.

“You must be Merlin,” She too extended a hand for Merlin to shake. “I’m Morgana,” 

“Hello.” Merlin felt nervous as her green eyes scanned over him, as if measuring him in an instant, but when she met his eyes again, there was a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Who’s up for some games?” Lance called, shaking a basket. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Merlin chuckled as Elyan attempted to draw what Merlin presumed was a tree.

“Elyan, what even is that,” Percival tilted his head, peering down at the drawing with a perplexed expression. 

“I don’t even know why I try with you bullies,” Elyan grumbled, and Gwen patted his hand, pressing her lips together.

“It’s alright, Elyan. We all know you could run circles around us in the kitchen.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” Elyan said seriously, making Gwen laugh. 

“Oi, Merlin, you’re up.” 

Merlin shrugged, taking the pen from Elyan and pulling a card from off the deck. Merlin winced at it before slipping the notepad to a new page and beginning to draw. 

“A dog?” 

“Ooh ooh, a giraffe?” 

Merlin grinned, shaking his head. 

“A cow?” 

“Christ, Merlin. You’re awful.” Percival said at last. “It could literally be any animal with four legs.”

Merlin threw his head back and laughed, pressing the back of his hand into his mouth, unable to continue drawing. 

“Oh, Merlin.” Lance shook his head as he stood up, ruffling Merlin’s hair. 

“Well, what is it?” Gwaine poked Merlin’s back. 

“It’s,” Merlin cleared his throat. “It’s a horse.” 

Everyone paused to look at it again before the entire room burst into laughter. Merlin felt his heart warm as he joined in. 

“There you two are! We were beginning to wonder.” Merlin was still grinning as he turned to look at Lance-

-and then froze. 

Standing beside Lance were two new guests. The first one stood tall, long curly red hair framing his face and a nicely trimmed beard. But that’s about all Merlin saw, because as soon as he glanced at the second man, his jaw dropped. 

The jacket caught Merlin’s eye first, recognizing the deep red fitted over broad shoulders, stray strands of golden hair peeked out from under a grey beanie. 

“Merlin! These are the last of the hooligans, I swear,” Lance called, closing the door. “Merlin, this is Arthur and Leon. Arthur, Leon, this is Merlin.” 

Merlin watched as the shoulders tensed upon hearing his name, and, as if Merlin needed any other evidence, whipped around with wide blue eyes. 

_What the fuck was going on here._

Arthur recovered first, a stunning grin on his face as he took off his beanie and reached out the other hand to Merlin.

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

Merlin blinked before realizing how awkward it must seem to the rest of the group, taking Arthur’s hand with a forced smile.

“Likewise.”

Arthur let go quickly, moving back to take off his jacket as the other man, Leon, came forward to greet Merlin with a handshake as well. 

“Come on and sit with us. We’re playing solo Pictionary. Who’s next?” Lance asked, settling back onto the couch. 

“I think Gwaine’s up,” Percival grinned, nudging his boyfriend’s back. Gwaine narrowed his eyes in challenge back at him before grabbing for the pen.

“Oh! I almost forgot. How does some hot chocolate sound to everyone?” Gwen glanced around the room, receiving a few requests.

“I’ll go put the kettle on then.” 

“I’ll come help,” Merlin jumped up, following Gwen to the kitchen. 

Merlin could still feel Arthur’s gaze on him the whole way there. 

\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Gwen came back, settling in her seat, but Merlin wasn’t with her. Arthur waited a moment longer before picking up his wine glass and excusing himself to get a refill. 

Arthur stepped into the kitchen, faltering when he saw Merlin washing his hands at the sink. He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment before letting out a breath. 

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” 

Merlin jumped, turning around in surprise, water droplets flicking off his hands. 

“Jesus,” Merlin hissed. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that, you know.” 

He fumbled for the hand towel off the counter, drying his hands quickly. 

“Sorry,” Arthur grinned. “Enjoying the party?” 

“Yeah,” Merlin folded the towel neatly back on the counter. Arthur watched his fingers flex and straighten, smoothing over the cloth. “It’s been really nice to meet everyone.” 

Arthur was suddenly very aware of how alone they were. He swirled what was left of his drink in his glass, trying to think of something to say. 

“I don’t normally do that, you know?” Merlin finally interrupted the silence with a whisper, a blush spreading over the sharp edges of his cheekbones.

“Oh, what, and you think I do?” Arthur asked, the gorgeous blue eyes meeting his at last. Merlin shrugged, and Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“It’s rude to make assumptions, Merlin.” Merlin raised his hands in surrender. 

“I was not trying to assume anything.” 

“Right.” 

They paused, hearing a thundering laugh coming from the other room. Gwaine was shouting something about frogs.

“So, you work at the pub,” Arthur stated, the puzzle beginning to piece together. It wasn’t really a question, but Merlin answered anyway. 

“Lance got me the job,” Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. “Though he got stuck training me, so I’m sure he regrets it.” Merlin chuckled. Arthur shook his head, reaching for the bottle of wine on the counter and pouring a little into his glass. 

“How are you enjoying the group so far?” Arthur attempted, taking a sip.

“They’re great,” Merlin smiled. “I’ve never been a part of a group before. It’s always been just Lance and me.” 

“Really?” Arthur tilted his head. “That’s weird. I had you pegged for a popular bloke.” 

“Been thinking about that a lot, have you? Trying to _nail me down_?” 

Arthur nearly dropped his glass, the idea sending a sizzling heat down his spine. Merlin only smirked, biting into that plump lip. 

“You’d like that, would you?” Arthur asked, taking two steps closer, Merlin now within reach. Merlin’s eyes glittered with mischief, a smirk curling the side of his mouth that Arthur wanted to kiss away.

  
  


The kettle on the stove whistled, making them jerk apart. When had they even gotten that close? Arthur’s heart hammered in his chest. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of a chair, grounding himself.

“-it’s alright, Gwen. I’ve got it.” Morgana said over her shoulder as she appeared in the doorway and hurried over to the stove. She gave the two of them a curious look before gesturing. “Merlin, grab a few mugs off that shelf, would you?” 

Arthur watched Merlin blink, blushing furiously, and reach for the mugs, two at a time. He set them on the counter beside Morgana as she poured the hot water into each mug and added a spoon of a hot chocolate mix into each mug.  
  


“Arthur, be a good brother. Gwen said there was some whipped cream in the fridge.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes and fished the bottle out of the fridge, presenting it to his sister. 

“Brother?” Merlin asked, eyeing Arthur. 

“Oh, yes. Unfortunate, isn’t it?” Morgana grinned at Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder. She just laughed at him. 

“I’ll take these two out for Lance and Percival, no whip. If you two wouldn’t mind taking over the rest.” Morgana patted Merlin’s shoulder, and he smiled at her. Arthur shook his head. 

He watched as Merlin shook the can and began carefully drawing swirls of whipped cream onto the top of each mug. Merlin looked up, meeting Arthur’s eyes, and sucked his forefinger into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Arthur felt his stomach stir at the sight, a groan escaping him. 

Merlin pulled his finger out with a wet _pop_ , looking smug.

“I think you forgot something at my place the other day,” Arthur growled into his ear, brushing close as he reached for two of the mugs. “Perhaps you should stop by later to pick it up.” 

Merlin looked like he might protest at first but licked his lip and nodded instead. Grabbing two mugs, Merlin headed back towards the group but paused, pausing just before he got too far. 

“I’ll be there.” 

\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


It was nearly midnight when Merlin finally knocked on the door. Arthur had left early, making an excuse about work, but Merlin had been expected to stay until the party was over since it was for everyone to meet him. 

Arthur opened the door, seeing the sexy blue eyed man standing there, and realized that he was getting to know Merlin better than anyone else at that party.

There was barely so much as a hello before they made their way to Arthur’s room, urgently fumbling with their clothes as they tried to take everything off at once. Arthur shoved Merlin onto the bed, crawling over him. 

“God, your mouth, Merlin. That’s all I could think about, all night,” Arthur moaned, low against the corner of Merlin’s mouth. Merlin shivered beneath him, tilting his head up to catch Arthur’s lips in a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, making him groan. 

“Can I fuck you?” Arthur asked hungrily. 

“ _Please._ ”

Arthur bit gently into Merlin’s bottom lip, tugging at it as he pulled away, rising from the bed. He quickly reached into a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, setting them on the bed. 

Arthur opened the lube with a sharp crack, squirting a generous amount into his palm, as he pushed Merlin’s thighs apart, arranging himself on the bed to be level with Merlin’s cock. 

Merlin was lifting his head, looking down at him with dark eyes as Arthur darted his tongue out and circled it around the head of Merlin’s cock, enjoying the shudders it drew out of him.

Arthur lubed up his fingers before gently pressing a finger against Merlin’s hole, rubbing over the edges. Merlin gasped and relaxed his body, allowing Arthur to slip it inside, going slow and gentle, until he reached his knuckle. 

Arthur licked around the base of Merlin’s cock as he began to gently pump his finger in, adding another after a moment. He gradually increased his speed as he went, giving a slight curl to them as they pressed in deeply. Merlin moaned, his hips lifting off the bed. 

Arthur glanced up, feeling satisfied at seeing Merlin’s fingers gripping at the sheets. Arthur added a third finger, flexing them a little wider until Merlin was begging and writhing for Arthur to get inside him. 

Merlin whimpered as Arthur pulled his fingers out, reaching for the condom. Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin’s cock as he ripped the packet open and rolled it over himself, using the lube to slick up his cock. Arthur moved over Merlin and positioned himself. 

“Alright, Merlin?” 

“God, yes. _Go_.” 

Arthur grinned, rubbing the inside of Merlin’s thigh gently as he eased into the tight hole. They both gasped at the slick, slow slide. Once Arthur was fully seated, he leaned forward, bracing his arms on either side of Merlin to steady himself, and pressing a kiss to Merlin’s lips. 

Merlin’s hands moved to grasp at Arthur’s arms as Arthur pulled out and thrust back in, repeating the motion as he built up a slow pace. 

“Faster, fuck. _Arthur._ ” Merlin moaned loudly, and Arthur was happy to oblige, speeding up and finding a faster rhythm. Merlin pushed his hips back, against him meeting his thrusts in earnest. 

Arthur felt the warm pleasure building in the base of his spine and shifted his angle as he began snapping his hips harder, making Merlin arch his back and dig his nails into Arthur’s skin.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Merlin mewled. “I’m close. Arthur!” 

Arthur quickly reached down and wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock, smearing the precome with his thumb. After only a few strokes, Merlin cried out as he came, spurting between them, clenching deliciously around Arthur. He thrust in three more times before following Merlin over the edge, Merlin’s name on his lips as he pressed his face into Merlin’s shoulder and sunk his teeth in. 

Arthur gave a few shallow thrusts as his aftershocks passed, feeling Merlin’s hands running through his hair as he continued to suck over his sharp collarbone. 

When they finally settled, Arthur gently slid out, leaning down to kiss Merlin’s knee when he winced. Arthur tied off the condom as he made his way to the bathroom, disposing of it and bringing a fresh wet cloth back with him. 

When Arthur returned, Merlin was burrowing under the covers already, making soft sated sounds that made Arthur grin. He gently cleaned them both up, Merlin pliant in every sense of the word. 

Arthur finally slid in beside Merlin, pulling him close and enjoying how Merlin draped himself over Arthur’s chest.

They laid in silence, just enjoying the warmth. Arthur was awake even after Merlin’s breathing changed, listening to his soft snores and running slow circles over his back until sleep tugged at him as well. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Arthur awoke to a yelp and a loud thump. He sat up straight, noticing the sheets had been ripped off him. 

“What the-” 

  
“ _Fuck._ ” 

Arthur peered over the bedside, finding a disgruntled, _and very naked_ , Merlin tangled in one of the sheets. 

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked, reaching down to tug the sheet off Merlin’s face. Merlin looked up at him helplessly. 

  
“What did we do?” 

Arthur frowned, trying to wake his brain up. “I’m not sure what you mean. Did you hit your head?” 

“Shut up. I’m being serious.” Merlin huffed, struggling with the sheets until he could sit up, wrapping them around his waist. Arthur would’ve laughed at the attempt to hide after the night they just had, but the concerned look on Merlin’s face discouraged him. 

“What is it?” Arthur urged gently, settling back on his side of the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. 

“I cannot believe we did this again, especially after finding out we _know_ each other.” Merlin pushed himself up before stepping around the room, trying to find his clothes. 

“I mean, we _don’t_ actually _know_ each other.” Arthur watched intently as Merlin dropped the sheets and picked his boxer briefs off the floor. Arthur’s eyes followed the curve of his firm ass as the elastic clung to his form. He was so focused that he was caught off guard when his own pair of briefs hit him in the face. Merlin eyed him knowingly as Arthur reluctantly lifted his hips and tugged them on. 

“You know what I mean.” Merlin flopped down in the bed, laying on his back. Arthur shrugged, watching as Merlin sighed and turned his head to face Arthur. 

“I liked it,” Arthur admitted, trying to sound impassive, but Merlin flushed at the comment, biting his lip. 

“I liked it too,” Merlin said after a moment. Arthur couldn’t help but feel proud at the compliment. 

“Then that’s that. Nothing more to it. It’s just sex, Merlin, no need to get worried about it.” Arthur shrugged. Merlin seemed to think about this as he tugged the blankets over himself. After a moment, Merlin turned on his side to look up at Arthur.

“What if I said I...wanted to do this more.” Arthur raised his eyebrows.

“Define _more_.” It wasn’t that Arthur wouldn’t be interested in a guy like Merlin, but the idea of starting a new relationship at the moment just seemed very inconvenient. 

Merlin sat up, the sheet falling as he crossed his legs and turned to look at Arthur. Arthur tried and failed to not let his eyes fall over the purple bruises that were scattered across Merlin’s sharp collar bone. 

“What about friends with benefits.” 

“Friends with benefits,” Arthur echoed, trying to work it through. 

“It’s simple. We can’t date because there are too many complications. I’m too busy for a relationship right now, and you…” Merlin waved his hands. 

“What was that?” Arthur frowned. “What was this?” He waved his hands the way Merlin had. 

“You know. You just. Don’t seem the type.”

“Hang on,” Arthur objected. “I’d make a great boyfriend.” 

“Oh, so you’d rather date me than have sex with me, then?”  
  


“All of the above is becoming less appealing by the minute.” 

“Right,” Merlin smirked, his hand snaking out across the sheets, ghosting over Arthur’s thigh. Arthur inhaled sharply, his cock twitching in response. “You were saying?” 

“You are infuriating,” Arthur groaned, as Merlin pulled his hands back. 

“So what do you think?” 

Arthur considered it for a moment, debating on saying no, but then he glanced back up at the sparkling blue eyes, remembering the way he had held him the previous night, and knew there was no possible way. 

“I think we can make it work.” 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Okay, this is not going to work.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, shifting his cellphone to his other ear as he stepped onto the tube. 

“What, is his highness not used to having rules?”  
  


“About sex? Not quite like this, no.” 

“So, you’re fine with all our friends knowing that you and I are...” Merlin trailed off to awkwardly smile at a lady who had glanced up at him. 

“No, absolutely not.” Arthur huffed over the line. “Fine. I’m writing. So far, I’ve got: _be discrete_ , _no emotions outside of the friend zone_ , _no expectations for more_ , _text before coming over, don’t fuck other people without telling each other_. What else?” 

“Add _pick an alibi and stick with it_.” 

“Alibi? What are we criminals?”

“Yes,” Merlin deadpanned. Arthur snorted.

“Alright, then.” There was a short silence before Arthur spoke again. 

“And _no falling in love._ ” 

“Please, get over yourself.” 

  
“I’m just saying. I know I’m irresistible.”

“Prat.”

“Yeah, I’m adding it.” Merlin rolled his eyes, standing up as his stop was approaching.

“Okay, fine. So are we in agreement?” 

“I solemnly swear-”

“ _Prat,_ ” Merlin repeated, grinning as he stepped out into the metro station. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The next few weeks consisted of lots of sneaking around, and it was exhilarating. 

Merlin wasn’t sure how long it would last before either their friends found out or one of them got tired of it, but he was enjoying it. The after-work tumbles, the late-night adventures, the occasional morning shagging before his lectures- it was incredible. Not that he’d tell Arthur that. The prat already had a big head. 

Merlin hadn’t realized he’d been daydreaming until an elbow jabbed sharply into his arm. 

“ _Oi!_ ” Merlin hissed, rubbing at the spot and turned to see his attacker. A man with dark curly hair and sharp blue eyes was raising an eyebrow at him, a humored look in his eyes as he nodded his head toward the front of the hall. Merlin quickly glanced out to see his professor staring at him expectantly. 

“Sorry?” Merlin managed, his face burning. 

“Mr. Emrys, I asked you, what was George Eastman's revolutionizing invention?” Professor Kilgharrrah asked sternly. Merlin gulped, luckily pulling the answer from his memory. 

“He invented dry rolled film and hand-held cameras.” 

“And it was revolutionizing because…”

“He simplified photography so that anyone could take a picture without any training.” 

There was a moment of silence that stretched as Professor Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes at Merlin before turning back to the board. 

“Very good, Emrys, very good.” 

Merlin swallowed, feeling as though he had just barely escaped from the claws of death. 

“You alright? Sorry for the jab. I didn’t mean to do it that hard.” The man beside him whispered. Merlin just shrugged.  
  
“No, don’t worry about it. Thanks for your help.” Merlin tilted his head, considering. “Though you do have really bony elbows. Do you have a permit for those?” 

The man snorted, picking his pen back up and offering a small smile. 

“I’m Mordred.” 

“Merlin,” Merlin smiled back. “It will be nice to know someone in here.” 

“Agreed.” Mordred clicked his pen as they turned back to the board to continue listening to the lesson. 

Merlin found himself drifting once again, a certain blonde on his mind. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“So, how's the study group been? Sorry, I keep canceling lately. My rehearsals have been getting later and later this week.” Gwaine yawned for emphasis, wiping out another glass. 

“That’s alright. We know how theatre season is for you,” Lance shrugged, reaching for the broom. “We actually haven’t had a session in a bit, Merlin’s been a little busy with his photography buddy, and Gwen had an audition she’s been preparing for, so I’ve been going to her place in the afternoon sometimes.”

“Hang on, did you say Merlin’s been busy doing what? He told me he’s been attending the study group with you and Gwen, and that’s why he came home so late the other night.” Gwaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

Merlin froze, his entire body tensing. 

_Fuck._

“Merlin?” Merlin looked up to see his two flatmates looking at him with skeptical, almost humored expressions. 

“What?” Merlin feigned innocence, pretending he had been too engrossed in the mop in his hands, swishing it across the floor a little quicker. 

“Merlin, where have you been going?” 

“Order for table ten,” Elyan said, setting a basket full of fries on the order window. Merlin snatched it up and began walking away. 

“Hold that thought, guys, I’ll be right back.” 

Merlin felt his heart pounding in his ears as he delivered the fries and quickly walked toward the bathroom, slipping in and fishing his cellphone out of his pocket, quickly swiping through his contacts and pressing dial. He leaned his palms on the sink, pressing his lips together. It picked up on the third ring. 

“Merlin? I thought you were working tonight.” Arthur rasped as if he had just woken up. Merlin glanced at the display on his phone and figured he just might’ve. 

“I _am_. But we’ve got a bit of a problem.”

“Oh, lovely.”

“Remember when I left your house super late Monday night?”  
  


“Mmhmm,” Arthur drew out suspiciously. 

“Well, I maybe told Gwaine that I was with the study group, by accident, and he just mentioned it to Lance and-” 

“ _Mer_ lin, why the fuck would you- you broke rule number 37!”

“First of all, there are only seven rules. And second, is it _really_ my fault when _you’r_ e the one that fucked me stupid that night?” Merlin asked accusingly before remembering where he was and lowering his voice. “So what the fuck should I do?”

“Well, they already know you have one-night stands, right? So just. Tell them you were with….someone else.” 

Merlin bit his lip. 

“Having a bit of trouble there?” Arthur cleared his throat on the other end of the phone, and Merlin grinned, picturing his pink tinted cheeks.

“Absolutely not. Rule number 12.” 

“There’s not a- Arthur, perhaps you should review the list.” 

“ _You’re_ the one breaking all the rules.” 

“Don’t be a prat.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Good luck.” 

Merlin sighed and pressed end, leaning back and taking a deep breath, and heading out to face his flatmates.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“I’m telling you! He was just sucking up to get the part!” Gwaine moaned angrily, glancing around the table. “And! Now that he has it, it’s game over for everyone. He’s not even a good fit for the role. Everyone in the cast agrees.” 

Arthur sipped at his water, slouched over on the table, rubbing his temples. 

“Rough day?” Lance nudged Arthur’s arm, sliding into the seat next to him. 

“Isn’t it always,” Arthur sighed, glancing towards the bar. 

It wasn’t terribly busy, only a few customers scattered around the tables. Arthur could spot Merlin perfectly through the crowd, with his grey tee and sharp cheekbones. Merlin was handing out drinks to a couple at the bar, flashing them a gorgeous smile that made Arthur’s heart warm. He wished he could get one of those tonight. It would make everything instantly better. 

Arthur was about to turn away and scold himself for staring when suddenly Merlin’s laugh rang out. Arthur jerked back, seeking Merlin out again.

A man with dark hair was standing on the other side of the bar, leaning over the counter, talking to Merlin. 

_And making him smile like crazy._

Arthur felt something stir in his stomach, tugging, and twisting. An urge to stomp over to the bar and wrap his arm around Merlin overwhelming him. 

“Who is that Merlin’s talking to?” Arthur asked. Lance followed his gaze. 

“Oh, that’s Mordred. He’s in Merlin’s photography class,” Lance started to say something more but stopped. Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“Oh, is that the guy Merlin’s dating?” Percival asked, looking at Gwaine. 

“ _What?”_

“Not dating, just fucking as far as we know.” Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Gwaine!” Lance nudged him. “No need to announce Merlin’s entire sex life.” 

“Well, it’s not his _entire_ sex life, I’m sure.” 

“ _Gwaine_.” Gwaine held up his hands.

Arthur heard none of it, clenching his jaw as Merlin set a drink in front of the man- _Mordred_. Arthur tried to remind himself that this was good. This is what they wanted. This was part of the plan. 

But _fuck_ , he didn’t want to see it. 

Arthur was about to excuse himself to the restroom when he watched Merlin reach out and rest his hand on Mordred’s shoulder. A possessive warmth curling in his stomach, and Arthur couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“I’m going to get a refill,” Arthur managed, grabbing his glass and heading to the bar, slipping into a seat right beside Mordred as he _thankfully_ got up from the bar. Arthur got a closer look at the man, scanning him up and down as he walked to the door, from his curly hair to his ratty trainers. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

Merlin was still laughing as he finally turned and saw Arthur. He faltered, slightly tilting his head and gesturing to the glass Arthur was gripping tightly. 

“Refill?”

“Please,” When Merlin reached over to pick up the glass, Arthur purposely brushed their fingers together and locked eyes with Merlin. Arthur stared, holding Merlin firmly with his gaze, hoping to convey all that he was feeling.

Merlin’s eyes darkened in understanding, biting into his lip as he finally pulled the glass free from Arthur’s grasp. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Jealousy looks good on you,” Merlin gasped as they settled back into the bed. He felt boneless, the aftershocks of his orgasm still tingling through done his spine, letting Arthur tug him into his chest. 

“For the last time, it was _not_ jealousy. It was pure horniness of seeing you being a sexy bartender, and that’s _all._ ” Merlin laughed, swatting Arthur’s hand away as he tried to pinch him.

They laid quietly for a while, a thought occurring to Merlin as he scanned over the walls. 

“How come you don’t have any pictures in your house?” Merlin asked, absently stroking his fingers across Arthur’s chest. Arthur seemed to hesitate but continued running his hand through Merlin’s hair. 

“I just recently moved in here. I didn’t bring a lot with me, not a lot of things I _wanted_ to bring with me.” Merlin propped his chin up on Arthur’s chest to look up at him. Arthur had mentioned the stresses of working for his father before, but Merlin didn’t quite know the ins and outs of the Pendragon family. 

“Photographs are all I had of my mother.” Arthur sighed, tangling a finger in one of Merlin’s curls. “My father hid the photo albums in a closet, but when I was nine, I found them buried in a box. I used to sneak in there all the time to just look at her.” 

“Pictures are treasures.” Merlin quoted. Arthur’s eyes met him softly. “That’s what my mother told me my father used to say. I never knew him, but sometimes pictures help me feel like I did.” Arthur nodded, a melancholy smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, exactly.” 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, curled up beneath the warm blankets. 

Merlin absent-mindedly pressed his cheek to Arthur’s heart, listening to the steady beats, feeling as though his own heart was echoing each and every one.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Okay, who is he?” 

Arthur blinked out of his daze, realizing he had been zoned out. He glanced up to see Morgana sitting across from him, her hands clasped as she rested her elbows on his desk. Her eyes held a mischievous look that Arthur knew he was fucked.

“Excuse me?”

“Who’s the guy?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’re zoning out at work, you’ve passed up bar nights, you claim to be out with Leon when I know full well that you aren’t-”

“Gana-” 

“-and you just seem...happy sometimes, which is enough of a red flag as it is.” Arthur opened his mouth to object, but Morgana raised an eyebrow that made him wise up. 

“So who is he, and when can I meet him?” Arthur sighed. 

“First of all, why do you think it’s a guy?” Morgana hummed. 

“I know these things,” was all she offered. “Plus, it was a 50/50 shot, so.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but there is no ‘ _anybody’._ ” Morgana leaned away with a groan. 

“Arthur, why not just make this easier for both of us? We both know I’ll find out anyway. You might as well save us the trouble.” 

“Seriously, I’m not dating anyone.” Arthur swallowed at the disappointment that hung heavy in his chest. 

“Arthur.” 

Arthur froze at the stern voice that boomed at him from the door frame. Arthur sucked in a breath, steeling himself as his father looked him over with a harsh look. 

“I’d like to see you in my office.” 

\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Merlin grinned at his phone before shooting one last text. 

_‘Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.’_

Merlin clicked off the display and slid the phone to the center of the counter, thinking about everything he needed to do. 

A sudden knock at the door made Merlin jump. He straightened himself out and walked over to the door just as they knocked again. 

“I’m coming, hold on-“ Merlin mumbled, unlocking and opening the door. When it swung open, there stood Arthur, in a button-up dress shirt and tie. His hair was tousled angrily, as if he had been running his hands in it for hours, a detached look in his eyes. 

“Arthur?”

In lightning speed, Arthur was on him, his mouth pressing against his, his arms circling Merlin and pushing him backwards into the room. Merlin was frozen in shock, reaching up to grab onto Arthur’s shoulders to prevent himself from falling over. 

“Arthur-“ Merlin yelped, hearing the door slam. Arthur pressed him against the counter, his lower back hitting the edge gently. “Arthur, Lance,” Merlin mumbled intelligently against Arthur’s persistent mouth. 

“He’s out with Gwen,” Arthur answered, his voice husky and dark, making Merlin’s knees weak. Arthur’s hands were everywhere, on his chest, reaching for his ass, reaching down the front of his jeans-

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped breathlessly, his head falling back as Arthur kissed down his neck. “Wh-what’s wrong?” When Arthur didn’t respond, Merlin reached up to tug at Arthur’s hair gently, trying to pull him off. Arthur sluggishly complied, meeting Merlin’s eyes, and Merlin’s heart clenched at the shattered look he found. 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked desperately, searching the man’s face. 

Arthur just leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Merlin’s. It was so _intimate_ , so _precious_ , so- _loving_ , that Merlin felt his heart race. He gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair as the man paused in his spot, his hands on Merlin’s hips, pressing his body into him. Arthur closed his eyes and breathed a long breath in trying to collect himself.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered. “I didn’t mean to-“ 

“S’okay,” Merlin interrupted, running a hand down Arthur’s neck to rub soothing circles over his upper back. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I-” Arthur began but hesitated, swallowing back whatever he had been about to say before shaking his head. 

Merlin felt Arthur tense and immediately got concerned. Merlin swallowed, trying to calm his heart and arousal enough to stand. 

“Come here,” Merlin said softly, tugging at Arthur’s hand to take him down the hall. Merlin pushed open a door and flipped a switch on as they walked in and closed the door behind them. 

“Whoa,” Arthur gasped, glancing around the room in wonder. 

Every inch of the tabletop was covered in photography equipment. There were lenses and film cartridges scattered about: tools, tripod stands, cables, and cords. 

Then there were the photographs. 

They lined every inch of the walls on one side of the room. Photos of beautiful places, nature, landmarks, people, animals, food- They were everywhere. 

“Did you take all these?” Arthur asked, stepping up to the wall. Merlin rubbed his neck. 

“Not all of them. Some were my dad’s.” Arthur turned at that. 

“Your father was a photographer too?” Arthur watched as Merlin blushed, feeling a warmth spreading in his chest at the sight. 

“A traveling photographer. He worked for a travel magazine. Got to go around the world, taking pictures of beautiful things and writing about his experiences.” Merlin gestured to a large box that Arthur had missed, and Arthur peered in to see a stack of magazines in mint condition. 

“That’s why you want to be a photojournalist.” Arthur smiled, and Merlin relaxed visibly with a smile of his own. 

“Yeah, exactly. I want to live up to the legacy he left behind.” 

“That’s incredible, Merlin. Really.” Arthur praised, enjoying the way Merlin’s ears tinted pink, and he _beamed_ , _fucking adorably_ _beamed_ , at Arthur’s words. 

A stack of photos at the edge of the desk caught Arthur’s eye, and he gestured to it.

“May I?” Merlin shrugged in response, going to sit on his bed. Arthur pulled out the desk chair and sat down, glancing through the photos. Photos of random objects: a mug, Lance’s glasses, the corner of a book, a Christmas light, a candle of a menorah. Arthur didn’t know much about photography, but he could see the effort and beauty in the shots. 

“Those are for class. We had to find objects with distinct shapes.” Merlin waved his hand as if to say it was boring. 

“They’re great, Merlin.” Arthur meant it, flipping through the last one before setting the stack neatly where he had found it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something and bent over to look at it.

There was a sleek, black folder propped up against the bottom of the bookshelf, making Arthur curious. He picked it up and gently set it on the desk.

“Uh,” Merlin quickly got up, placing a hand on the folder before Arthur could open it. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Not those,” Merlin smiled sheepishly, ducking his head as he pulled the folder away and tucked it into the shelf. 

“Oh, what? Is it, like, your nude portfolio?” Arthur teased, leaning back in the chair. When Merlin didn’t answer, Arthur sat back up. “ _You have a nude portfolio?_ ” 

“Something like that?” 

Arthur’s jaw dropped slightly, his chest feeling a little tight.

“You’ve been seeing other naked people?” _besides mine?_

Merlin raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. 

“Don’t worry, love. No one could compare to you.” 

“Oh, stow it,” Arthur rolled his eyes, ignoring the thundering beat of his heart as he crossed his arms. “Why have you never asked _me_ to pose?” 

“Arthur-” 

“I’d be great at posing. Honestly, why would you need _anyone_ else-” 

“Because I wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Merlin growled. 

Arthur looked up at that, startled. He heard the words repeat in his head, looking over Merlin’s face to try to figure out what he meant. 

“Handle what?” Arthur asked, at last, standing up and stalking towards the bed. Merlin swallowed, and Arthur watched his beautiful throat move, reaching out with two fingers and running them down the side of his neck. Merlin shivered, arching his neck into Arthur’s touch. 

Arthur wanted to ask again, wanted to know exactly what about it Merlin couldn’t handle, but Merlin’s eyes were burning into him, preventing any other thoughts from forming. 

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Merlin’s soft full ones, tracing his thumbs over the sharp cheekbones that were on his mind every hour of the day. 

Merlin tugged at his arm until Arthur sank to his knees, pulling Arthur between his thighs as they kissed hungrily. Merlin yanked Arthur’s head back by his hair, tilting his head into the kiss, making Arthur moan. 

Arthur pulled back, gasping for air as he gripped Merlin’s shirt. 

“Clothes off, _now_.” 

They made quick work of their clothes, crashing into the bed, Arthur crawling over Merlin to resume kissing. Arthur was reaching for Merlin’s hips when Merlin hooked a leg around Arthur’s side and shoved his body weight over, successfully flipping him over. 

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a gasp when Merlin nipped at his neck. 

“Let me,” Merlin whispered, his breath hot against Arthur’s neck, and Arthur thought he might come just from that. 

“Yeah, yes. Please.” Arthur panted, feeling his cock swell with desire. 

Merlin got up and walked to his dresser, grabbing lube and a condom and settling over Arthur, gently spreading the cheeks of his ass, making him shiver. 

Arthur waited to hear the unmistakable sound of the lube bottle, but it never came. He glanced down at Merlin, straining to see when suddenly there was a glorious wetness passing over his hole. 

“ _Merlin!_ ” Arthur cried, grabbing onto the sheets as Merlin’s tongue persisted around Arthur’s puckered hole before pushing in. 

“Fuck, Merlin. _Oh fuck_ ,” 

Arthur’s hips bucked, trying to push back on Merlin’s tongue as it fucked into him. With a jolt, Arthur felt something else pressing as well, realizing it was Merlin’s finger as it slid alongside his tongue and crooked up into that too good place inside Arthur. 

Arthur whimpered pitifully, completely at Merlin’s mercy. Another finger slid into him, scissoring into Arthur’s hole as Merlin’s tongue trailed up to lick at his balls. Merlin added a third finger, and Arthur nearly lost it. 

“Wait! Please, I’m too close. Please. Need you in me.” Arthur begged, near hysterical, as Merlin slowed his fingers and pulled out. 

Arthur clenched his hole desperately, listening to the crinkle of the condom wrapper and finally hearing the lube being put to use. 

Merlin moved back over him, pausing to kiss Arthur, still having Arthur’s taste on his tongue. The dirtiness of the kiss made Arthur groan, feeling hot all over. 

Merlin resettled between Arthur’s legs and moved to position himself. 

“Merlin,” Arthur begged. Merlin’s eyes snapped up to Arthur’s, and he gasped to find Merlin’s wide blown eyes, nearly swallowed by the black dilated pupils. 

“Fuck me hard.” 

Merlin let out a strangled growl, running his hands gently over his hips.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked hoarsely. 

“ _Please._ ”

Arthur barely had a moment before Merlin stood, his hands tightened around Arthur’s hips, gently dragging them to the edge of the bed. 

Merlin positioned his cock at Arthur’s entrance, and Arthur held onto the sheets tightly as Merlin pushed in. Merlin’s cock gently filled him, only feeling a slight discomfort that was quickly replaced with a warm pleasure. 

“God, Arthur. You feel amazing. Not going to last long,” Merlin moaned, continuing in. 

Merlin finally seated himself all the way and paused, shaking. Arthur reached for him, soothing his fingers over the hand on his hip. 

Merlin caught his breath, grabbing each of Arthur’s legs and encouraging them to wrap around Merlin’s waist. He gripped Arthur’s hips again, sliding out and thrusting in quickly. As soon as he slid in, Arthur cried out, the angle hitting his prostate sharply. Merlin pulled out and did it again, and Arthur sobbed Merlin’s name, begging for more. 

Merlin picked up his speed, his skin slapping against Arthur as he pounded into him. Arthur was gasping at each thrust, rocking his hips into every slide, until it became too much, pushing him over the edge. Arthur saw stars as he came, his orgasm prolonged as Merlin continuously fucked him until he was coming too. Merlin’s nails dug into his skin, and he chanted Arthur’s name. 

There was a brief moment of silence where the only sounds that were heard were panting and racing heartbeats. 

Merlin gently let Arthur’s legs down before pulling out as slowly as possible. Arthur winced at the burn, but felt satisfied all the same. Merlin disappeared on unsteady legs, coming back to gently wipe the come off Arthur’s chest that he hadn’t even realized was there. 

Merlin helped arrange them onto the bed, pulling them under the sheets. 

They laid there catching their breaths, tangling their limbs around each other. The sun was just starting to set; the small patch of light near the window was slowly shrinking as the sun went down. 

“What do you usually do for Christmas?” Arthur interrupted the silence, rubbing a thumb across Merlin’s wrist.

“Usually, it’s just my mum and me. We decorate the house, bake cookies, watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_. It’s quiet, but it’s all I’ve ever known.” Merlin sighed a sadness in his voice. Arthur frowned. 

“Are you not going home for Christmas?” Merlin shook his head. 

“No, my mum is going out of town to see my Uncle Gaius. I was going to go with her, but due to classes not being over until this week and the lack of available flights…” Merlin shrugged. “It’s alright, though. I’ll maybe meet them on New Year’s. I’m just happy she’s not alone.” 

“I’m sorry.” Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s chest, and his heart raced in response. 

An idea came to Arthur, and he played it in his mind three times before daring to ask it out loud. 

“How would you feel about joining us for Christmas?” Arthur asked, swallowing as his heart hammered. “I mean, I’m sure Lance would’ve asked you if he hasn’t already-”

“You guys celebrate Christmas together?” Merlin perked his head up. 

“Yeah, we have a cabin that my family owns, about an hour out. We always head up there on Christmas Eve. It’s the only Christmas I’ve ever really had.” Arthur blurted, without really meaning to. Merlin seemed to understand, though, threading his hand into Arthur’s. 

Arthur thought the gesture strange, for friends at least, but Merlin’s palm was soft, and his long fingers curled gently over Arthur’s knuckles comfortably, perfectly. 

As if they were always meant to be there. 

“So, you’ll come?”

Merlin peered up at him with a radiant smile, and Arthur thought he might melt away right there. 

“Absolutely. Thank you.” 

Arthur grinned, squeezing Merlin’s hand. He opened his mouth to say something more when a voice rang out from outside the room. 

“Merlin, are you in?” 

Merlin and Arthur both froze at the same time, glancing at each other with wide eyes. 

“Oh my god-“

“Shit-”

“You- you have to get out!” Merlin whispered, jumping off the bed. 

“How do you expect me to get out of here without going through the door!” Arthur hissed back, grabbing for his clothes and shoving them on.

There was a pause, and Arthur turned to look, finding Merlin eyeing the window beside his bed. Arthur held up a finger.

“No.”

“Arthur-“

“Merlin, I swear to God. If you are about to tell me to jump out the window-“

“It’s not that far-“

“We’re on the second floor!” 

“Merlin?” Came Gwen’s voice. 

“Fuck- _uh, just a minute!_ ” Merlin called back. “ _I’m….changing!_ ” Merlin threw up his hands, shooting Arthur a meaningful look.

Arthur sighed exasperatedly, slipping on his jacket and shoving his loafers onto his feet, as Merlin unlocked the window. 

“If I die, it’s on your conscience,” Arthur warned. 

“ _I-_ _think-_ _I’ll- live-_ “ Merlin grunted, lifting the sticky window with difficulty. “Shit, that probably hasn’t been opened in years,” he leaned his arm on the pane, looking down through the opening. Merlin winced before turning back to Arthur. 

“Nope. I’m going to kill you,” Arthur growled, taking a step toward Merlin. 

“Think about the sex, Arthur. All the great sex,” Merlin rushed, holding out a hand to stop him. Arthur just groaned, looking down at the snow covered bushes right below the window. 

“You better hope that it snowed enough-“

“Just…” Merlin interrupted nervously, biting his lip. “Just be careful.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Gee, thanks,” Arthur sighed, sitting on the edge of the windowsill. It creaked under him, and Arthur cursed under his breath, wiggling until his legs were hanging off the edge. 

“Okay, now just carefully-“ 

Suddenly, Arthur’s thigh slipped, and he went tumbling out. 

“Shit!” Merlin yelled, rushing to the side and peeking his head out to look. “Oh, god. Arthur?” Merlin asked a little quieter, his heart pounding in his throat. He scanned the ground for any sign of Arthur, but he had completely disappeared into the snow. 

“Merlin? Everything okay?” Lance’s voice worried through the other side of the door. 

Just then, Arthur’s head poked out from the snow, shaking his body out as he pushed out of the bushes. He stood up, seeming to be unharmed, but just absolutely covered in snow from head to toe. 

Merlin covered his mouth with his palms, half in relief and half in effort not to laugh as Arthur looked up at him with a glare. Merlin waved as Arthur began trudging through the snow to the walkway, headed in the direction of the street. 

“Yeah! Sorry, I’m alright.” Merlin called back, watching for Arthur until he disappeared around the building, before shoving the window back down and locking it with a grin.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


When Christmas Eve finally rolled around, Merlin couldn’t help but feel giddy. It was always a happy time to him, the decorations, the festivities, the happy tone interrupting the often dreary winter season. 

Arthur had offered to drive some of the group up, Elyan driving the rest. The drive passed quickly. In no time, they were pulling up to a tall log cabin, surrounded by nothing but beautiful snowy forest. 

After getting organized, they all gathered around the fireplace.

“What activity should we do first?” Lance asked, settling onto a couch.

“Well, I _was_ promised karaoke,” Merlin grinned, glancing toward Gwen, who beamed back at him. 

“We brought the karaoke machine! It’s in the car.” 

“I’ll go get it,” Arthur smiled, reaching for his coat to slip it on and take out the keys to the car. His eyes briefly met Merlin’s before turning to the door. Merlin stood up. 

“I’ll help you carry it.” 

If anyone thought it was weird, no one said a thing. 

Merlin followed Arthur out around the side of the house, where the car was parked. 

Getting a mischievous idea, Merlin stooped to scoop up a handful of snow, crushing it in his gloves until it was just shy of round. He paused, watching Arthur for a moment before launching the snowball. 

It hit with a satisfying _thump_ as it impacted with Arthur’s back.  
  
Arthur whirled around, raising his eyebrows, his mouth open in a shocked gasp.

“I cannot believe you just did that.” 

“What?” Merlin feigned innocence. “This?” He grabbed for another snowball tossing it at Arthur. 

Arthur laughed, ducking as the snowball sailed over his head. He formed a snowball himself and threw it at Merlin, who dodged it. 

“Is that all you got?” Merlin grinned, sending another snowball through the air. It hit Arthur in the shoulder, sending snow all over his face.

  
  
  


“That’s it! You’re going down!” Arthur warned as he tackled a laughing Merlin into the snowbank. Merlin threw his head back and laughed harder, feeling the soft snow pillow his head as Arthur settled down on top of him, their bodies pressed closely. Merlin reached his arms around Arthur’s chuckling shoulders, hearing the brush of their winter jackets swiping together.

When they finally settled down, Merlin felt his heart race as he stared into Arthur’s deep blue eyes, the reflection of the snow making them look lighter and bright. 

“So did I go down?” Merlin asked, tilting his chin up a little, eyeing Arthur’s lips seductively. 

“I don’t know, did you?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips. 

“I think you’d know so if I did,” Merlin bit his lip and watched Arthur’s eyes follow down and light up with interest. 

  
“Is that right?” 

“Mmhmm,” Merlin hummed, letting his hands fall down from Arthur’s shoulders and trail down the sides of Arthur’s arms. Arthur leaned down further until his lips were centimeters away. Merlin could feel his warm breath against his chilled skin. 

“I’ll take that as a promise,” Arthur whispered, closing his eyes, about to press his lips-

Merlin quickly grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it up, right into Arthur’s face. Arthur let out a surprised yelp, jerking away, giving Merlin the perfect opportunity to flip them around. Merlin grinned, looking down at Arthur’s mocking frown. 

“That was rude,” Arthur’s voice wavered as Merlin straddled his hip, Arthur’s hands coming up to rest on his lower back. 

“You love me.” Merlin grinned, leaning down to press his lips gently to Arthur’s- and froze. 

_Fuck. Why did he say that?_

Arthur seemed to notice as well, blinking up at Merlin for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin cleared his throat and pushed himself up, reaching down a hand. 

Arthur took the hand as Merlin helped him up, brushing snow off of each other. 

Arthur looked like he might say something else, but Merlin smiled, pretending not to notice, and continued to the car.

“Come on. We’ve got some karaoke to sing.” 

\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Gwaine set the mic down as a Journey song came to a close on the Karaoke machine. Everyone was laughing, wiping tears out of their eyes. 

“I think we all know who won the karaoke contest,” Lance grinned proudly. 

“Gwen, ‘ _voice of an angel’_ does not do you justice,” Merlin said seriously, receiving a small playful nudge from a giggling Gwen. 

“Alright. Let’s do the gift exchanging now. Everyone find a spot.” Gwaine gestured with his hands. 

Everyone sat around the room, on the couches or in spots on the floor, and began exchanging the gits all around. Arthur finished handing his gifts out and settled into his seat between Percival and Gwen, opening them along with everyone else. There were cheerful shouts and excited ‘thank yous’ being passed between everyone. 

Just as Arthur had shouted his last thank you to Elyan across the way, something was offered down to him. 

A familiar sleek black folder, wrapped in a thick red ribbon. 

“Happy Christmas, Arthur.” 

Arthur glanced up at Merlin, a warmth glowing in his chest at the fond expression on his face. Arthur reached down to pick up Merlin’s present he had been waiting to give him and handed it up. Merlin smiled and sat down beside him. 

“You first,” Arthur gestured. Merlin blushed and gently tore at the wrapping paper. 

Merlin looked down at the book in his hands, tracing over the golden letters printed on the cover. 

“ _Think Then Shoot._ ” Merlin read aloud. “ _A Photographer’s Pocket Notebook by Merlin Emrys._ ” 

Arthur watched Merlin’s finger linger over the small sigil that was crested into the leather. 

“A merlin.” 

“Now, you can start your own legacy as well.” 

Merlin glanced up, with tearful blue eyes, startling Arthur. 

“Arthur-“ 

“Hey,” Arthur said gently, cupping Merlin’s cheek and wiping away a tear with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“Arthur. It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

“I’m so glad you like it.” Arthur smiled, watching Merlin fillip through the empty pages with wonder. 

“Okay,” Merlin sniffled. “Now, you.” 

Arthur bit his lip, looking down at the folder and back at Melin. 

“Are you sure I should be opening this in a room full of- anyone?” 

“Arthur,” Merlin grinned. “I don’t _actually_ do nude photoshoots.” Arthur blinked and then blushed. 

_Oh._

“You little shit.” Arthur chuckled. “You seriously let me believe-“ Merlin hushed him, realizing they were catching the other’s attention with their tears and grins. 

“Just, open it.” 

Arthur smiled, tugging the silky ribbon gently and watching it slip apart. He pulled open the folder and gasped. 

Pictures. So many pictures. 

Gwen and Lance smiling on the couch. Elyan with a spatula. Percival and Gwaine sitting at the pub. Leon giving a thumbs up. Morgana posing in a lovely dress- they just kept coming as Arthur flipped through the stack. Pictures of his friends taken in different places, doing different things. Arthur was even in some of them. All of them beautiful, colorful shots. 

There was one of him and Merlin, sitting at a table. Arthur vaguely remembered Merlin asking Gwen to take it.

Arthur glanced up at Merlin to see a huge grin on his face. Arthur wanted nothing more than to kiss him for it, but Merlin gestured for Arthur to flip again. 

Arthur flipped to the last one and inhaled sharply. 

A woman with shoulder-length, golden blonde hair was staring back at him, mid-laugh, almost as if Arthur had said something funny. She was beautiful. She was-

“My mother.” Arthur felt his own tears welling in his eyes. “Merlin, this is one of the ones from my- it’s- it looks brand new!” Merlin flushed. 

“I just touched it up, restored it a little. It was in perfect condition already, honestly, but I just thought it would be nice to have one of her as well. For the house-“ 

“Merlin, you’re incredible.” Arthur was breathless, staring at Merlin. The curls of his dark hair, his sharp, high cheekbones, his gorgeous blue eyes. Taking him in. 

Arthur thought his heart might explode. 

“Thank you, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled, touching Arthur’s shoulder gently. 

“Alright, it looks like we are wrapping up. The sun is nearly set. I think we should go get ready for the lights,” Lance stood, balling up his wrapping paper and tossing it at Merlin’s head. 

Merlin laughed as it hit him in the nose, scrambling after it to throw it back at Lance. It missed and hit Elyan. 

“ _Oi!_ ” Elyan grinned, grabbing some paper and tossing it back at Merlin, missing only to hit Gwaine. 

Arthur watched the chaos, laughing at his friends as they tackled each other. A hand on his shoulder made him look up. 

Morgana knelt next to him, peering down at the picture of his mother, still sitting in his lap. 

“She was so beautiful.” 

“She was,” Arthur agreed. “How on Earth did he get this picture?” He raised a suspicious eyebrow at his sister. 

“Merlin texted me, asking for a favor. He is so sweet.” Morgana followed Arthur’s eyes to where he was watching Merlin get tossed onto the couch by Percival. 

“He is.” 

Morgana studied him for a minute longer. 

“Yes. And let me just say, if a woman did something so special and personal for me, I would marry her on the spot.” 

Arthur didn’t even have the strength to argue. 

Eventually, they all made it outside, bundled in every piece of clothing they had brought as they gathered around the giant tree in the center of the yard. 

Arthur and Percival fiddled with some of the cables but otherwise felt they were ready. 

They gave the honors to Merlin, handing him the switch. Merlin grinned, holding his finger over the button, and counted down. 

“3, 2, 1!” 

The lights flickered on, and everyone cheered. They were lining the roof of the house, wrapping around bushes and leading all the way up the tree in the center of the yard. They were gorgeous, bright, and colorful, making the snow on the ground look like a dance floor. The night was clear. Stars were gazing down at them. Everything was perfect. 

But all Arthur could see was Merlin. 

Merlin, with his bright blue eyes, watching the tree in wonder. The lights reflected in his eyes, giving them a golden glow. Merlin seemed to sparkle with every flake of snow that landed on his skin and instantly melted from the warmth. Merlin, with his thick red scarf hiding away the gorgeous neck that Arthur could just nuzzle into and breathe in the scent forever. 

_You love me._

Merlin turned his head and blushed at seeing Arthur stare. Arthur couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed. Not when Merlin was standing right there. Not when his heart felt like this.

_You love him._

Everyone walked around, admiring the lights, and enjoying the view. Arthur wanted to take a chance. 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm, gently tugging him to the side of the house. 

“Oi, kidnappings’ beneath you, Arthur,” Merlin protested but was grinning and walking along. 

Arthur pulled them to stand under the porch, not exactly away from prying eyes, but at least a little more sheltered. Merlin glanced up, seeing the mistletoe hanging above their heads, and flinched.

“Arthur, the others-” Merlin began, glancing around, a sad look in his eyes. 

Arthur shook his head, taking both of Merlin’s hands in his. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow, a concern in his eye that made Arthur realize he wasn’t doing a good job at hiding how anxious he was. Arthur started and stopped and started again, trying to find the courage. 

Merlin’s hand raised, gently cupping his cheek, and Arthur found it.

“I broke rule number seven.” 

There was a pause. Fear coursed through his veins as he waited for Merlin to say something. 

And then, all at once, Merlin surged forward and caught Arthur’s lips with his, his hands grasping at Arthur’s coat the best he could in his thick gloves. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, pulling him closer, meeting Merlin’s urgent kisses. 

Merlin broke the kiss, breathing hotly as he pressed his forehead to Arthur’s. 

“I’m in love with you too.” 

Arthur grinned, caressing Merlin’s cheekbones with his thumbs as he leaned back in, pressing their lips back together, where they were always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song "I Love You More Than You Think" by Rizzle Kicks.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Sending you love!


End file.
